SingOff
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: Kurt vs. Artie and Quinn vs. Brittany. But what will go down in the voting? And some hidden feelings become revealed.


**Author's note: So this is my first Blainchel fic, it's a one shot. Thanks to LeaMicheleLove9 for the prompt which was microphones and lips. Please enjoy. Also please review and favourite, if you would like, send me a prompt.**

"Today's going to be epic," gushed Mercedes to Rachel, by the tiny jew's locker. It was first thing on a monday morning and the topic of their conversation was that that afternoon a sing off was scheduled, between Kurt and Artie who'd become alot more competitive lately, especially since he directed the christmas special. Also, after school later on in the afternoon was another sing off, between Brittany and Quinn. It was going to be a busy day.

"I can't wait," exclaimed Rachel, flicking her fringe out of her eyes excitedly, "who're you rooting for?"

"Well, Quinn's my girl so that one's easy and Kurt's my other girl so that one's easy too!" both girls giggled at the joke before strolling down the corridor, arm in arm. "And what about you, Rachel?"

"The same as you, I think. "

"Rachel! Mercedes!" called a voice, causing both girls to turn in the direction of it.

"Santana!" exclaimed Rachel, hugging the latina.

"Woah, Berry get off me before I become lost in your forest of a moustache," snided Santana, a joking twinkle in her eye. Rachel pulled away, giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not a hugger."

"No, Snix isn't. But Santana is," teased the girl, enveloping the elfish brunette in an intimate hug.

"You seem in a good mood," remarked Mercedes.

"I am," beamed Santana, her arm around Rachel.

"Did someone get laid?" teased Rachel, shrugging when the two other girls stared at her for use of that kind of language.

"Yes, I did actually. Last night. But that's not why. My abuela, she's invited me and my mum round for christmas dinner so I think everything's going to be okay!"

"Oh Santana! That's such great news!" gushed Rachel, her eyes widening when Santana kissed her.

"Christmas kisses!" exclaimed the overly excited latina before rushing off down the corridor because she saw her girl. "Brit!" she called, gibing the girl a smacker before the blonde deepened the kiss. Rachel and Mercedes turned away then, not wanting to see Santana drag Brittany into the janitor's closet which is exactly what the latina did.

"Can't wait for this afternoon," smirked Mercedes before quickly hugging Rachel and dashing off to maths. Rachel sighed, just another day. She sauntered slowly to english, a sad smile on her face as she knew exactly who would be in that class, sitting right next to her. One Mr Blaine Anderson.

Ever since her first ever(and last ever) party and they kissed, her world hadn't been the same. It sparkled as brightly as his immaculate and blindingly white teeth and when she was with him, she was as cheery as his dapper bow-ties. But he was with Kurt. He was gay. Sure, she'd made him question it before but he kissed her, stone cold sober and announced that yes, Blaine Anderson was most definately gay. It had hurt at the time, she'd hidden it well by putting it into song writing and acting like everything was fine, and of course she'd won many awards in acting so that part wasn't hard. The hard part was coming to terms with the fact that the guy, the man of whom she was in love with, could never see her as more than a friend.

* * *

><p>"No, don't touch me!" cried Santana hysterically to a saddened Brittany, before sprinting out of the choir room. Mercedes and Kurt both placed a hand on both of Rachel's arms, knowing that if the brunette ran after her she would only get hurt by Santana's 'snixjuice', as she called it. It was the end of the day and that meant one thing. Glee club time.<p>

"Guys!" exclaimed Mr. Schu happily, ignoring the events which had just gone on; he still wasn't comfortable with Santana's and Brittany's very open and public relationship. He had seen them enter the janitor's closet earlier and had felt sick to his stomach. The same with Kurt and Blaine but they weren't as open with their behaviour.

"Mr. Schuster?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I think we should use one of the duets for sectionals."

"That's a great idea Rachel," sighed Mr. Schu, his words encouraging but his manner less so, "So, Kurt and Artie!"

He stepped to the side as Porcelain and crippled Tiny Tim made gave exagerrated performance of a Greece classic, in which Kurt stumbled a few times and he actually dropped the microphone (everyone thinks he's back on the rubbing alcohol) whilst Artie gave an impeccable performance much to everyone's shock.

Then it was Quinn and Brittany's turn; they sang a peppy version of Diana Ross' Ain't No Mountain High Enough, at which Quinn really surprised everyone with her total utter talent. Noone had ever suspected she was hiding a voice as powerful and beautiful as that behind her trembly alto.

When the voting was being done, Kurt grinned at his boyfriend before peering over his shoulder. Blaine immediatlly moved a hand, to cover the ballot paper. "Blaine?"

"It's a secret ballot, Kurt" whispered Blaine, going as red as his shiny christmas bow-tie.

"But, I know what you've written! I just wanna know if you put a little heart by my name," whispered Kurt, angry at his boyfriend's secrecy. Thhere was no reason for it! Unless...unless, "Blaine? Who are you voting for?"

"I- uh-" he stammered over his words giving Kurt all the evidence he needed.

"Oh, thanks," deadpanned Kurt before striding out, tears pricking his eyes.

"Kurt, wait!" called Blaine, everyone in the room was now staring at them, "I'm sorry!"

"Say it to someone who cares," cried Kurt, shrugging Blaine's hand from his shoulder.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, go tell Sebastian! He cares! Let him be your boyfriend, because from now, you don't have one at the moment! You're single Blaine! Go enjoy it!" and with that, an angry and tearful Porcelain stormed out, followed by the rest of the glee club, most concerned for Kurt but others just finding it awkward and going home.

Leaving Blaine alone. In the middle of the choir room, doubled over with choking sobs and shuddering with heartbreak.

"Blaine?" a high sing-song voice pierced through the air, startling the broken, dark haired boy but he instantly recognised who it was.

"Rachel?" he cried, she immediatly stooped by his side, holding him and rocking him softly, cooing words of comfort to him.

"He's just so hard to read, such high maintanance you know? I just, I can never be perfect enough for him."

'You're more than perfect to me,' thought Rachel, too cowardly to actually say it.

"I just, I don't know what to do anymore," he sobbed into Rachel's shoulder ruining her new, red christmas smock but she didn't care. She tilted his head up so his eyes were forced to look into hers.

"You, Blaine Anderson, do not need anyone to make you feel special. Because you are special. Remember that."

"Thanks, Rachel. Thanks for staying back with me, I really do appreciate it, how you're always there for me and not just Kurt, like everyone else around here," Rachel studid the boy's saddened face, her eyes resting on his perky, pink lips which could have done with a bit of chapstick but still... they looked so tempting, so delicious and she stared into his eyes with her deep brown orbs, and in that moment she felt something she had never felt before.

"I love you."

**Please review and favourite.**


End file.
